Where is Croco ?
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Crocodile était a Impel Down, puis s'est rendu a Marineford pour la grande guerre, et ensuite ? Where is Croco? Croco is with Doflamingo!


Titre : Where is Croco ?

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi, mais à Oda-sama !

Pairing : Crocodile X Doflamingo

Synopsis :

Crocodile était a Impel Down, puis s'est rendu a Marineford pour la grande guerre, et ensuite ?

Where is Croco? Croco is with Doflamingo!

OoO\ /OoO\ /OoO

PDV : Narrateur

Cela fait deux ans maintenant que la guerre de MarineFord est terminé, deux ans que les mugiwaras ont été séparé par Kuma a Shabondy. Aujourd'hui, ils sont réunis, prêt a de nouvelles aventures !

Mais il y a un détail qui a échappé à tous. Ivankof est retourné sur l'ile des travestit et entrainé Sanji, Jimbe est retourné sur l'ile des hommes poissons, Marco est avec son équipage on ne sait ou. Bref tout est revenu à la normale sauf le dit détail de tout à l'heure : Crocodile.

Mais qu'est devenu Crocodile ? C'est vrai ! Après la guerre, il a mystérieusement disparu. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Nous avons décidé de retourner dans le passé, nous avons remonté le temps de deux ans pour regarder ou a-t-il bien put se cacher…

PDV : Crocodile

C'est la fin de la guerre, les pirates décampent du champ de bataille, je vois les marine commencé a soigné les blessé. Et moi maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? Je n'ai plus aucun but à accomplir, plus aucun rêve à réaliser. Je vais reprendre la mer, c'est sur. Mais pour aller ou ? Pour faire quoi ? Qu'elle est le sens de ma vie en réalité ? Je voulais trancher la tête de barbe blanche, mais qu'aurais-je fait après ? Je serais devenu Shishibukai, et ensuite ? Que faire à présent ?

« Ah ! Revoilà mon petit Crocodile~ ! Je t'ai manqué depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la voix pas du tout inconnue, malheureusement. Oh non. Encore lui. Je me serais bien passé de sa présence personnellement. C'est qu'il est chiant quand il veut. Le gay a froufrou rose est revenu me stolker…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux réellement, Doflamingo, pour autant me coller. »

Il leva les bras en croix et souri sadiquement. Vous savez, ses sourires ou vous sortez la langue le plus loin possible de votre bouche. Il était a un mettre de moi environ, je reculai, m'attendant a un assaut ou autre. Mais c'est trop tard, son fruit du démon m'avait déjà atteint. Je ne bougeai plus, non pas parce que je ne voulais plus bouger, mais parce que je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je dois avouer que je suis confus. Je fronce les sourcils d'irritation, j'aurais du anticiper le coup, mais non, j'ai laissé couler le danger. Bref, il agita ses doigts et je sentis mes jambes se déplacer vers lui.

Comme au ralenti, je le vis se pencher à mon oreille, alors que j'étais maintenant en face de lui, et sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Un frisson me prit des pieds à la tête puis un deuxième quand la voix aiguë de mon homologue s'éleva dans les airs. Personne n'entendis se qu'il dit, sauf moi.

« Se que je veux…tu vas le deviner par toi-même… »

Deux heures plus tard.

Ah…je vais vous faire un bref résumé de se qu'il s'est passé durant les deux heures : Moi, kidnapper par un flamant rose, séquestrer sur son navire et maintenant…le pire va se produire dans exactement 5…4…3…2…1…

« ENLEVE TES SALE PATTE DE LA OU JE TE REFAIS LE PORTRAIT FLAMANT ROSE ! »

Une petite explication ? Se *biiip* de Doflamingo m'a attacher sur son lit et a des mains baladeuse ! Il souri perversement alors que ses mains remontaient lentement vers le haut de mon torse, s'attardant a deux endroit bien précis.

Mon corps est en train de bruler d'un feu qui consume mes entrailles, ma gorge ne me répond plus laisse sortir des gémissements assez embarrassant, et je dois dire une chose : ce n'est pas normale de réagir a cause de se foutu Blondinet !

« C'ETAIT CA QUE TU VOULAIS ?

-Hum…je crois bien que oui ! Il souri de toute ses dents d'un air pervers.

-ai-je mon mot à dire là dedans ? » Je me forçais au calme.

PDV Doflmaingo :

Ouuuuh ! Mais c'est qu'il est mignon quand il s'énerve le petit crocodile…il me donne très envie de le croquer, hum c'est vraiment trop appétissant.

Il se tortille sous moi, gémis sensuellement et sans s'en rendre compte s'accroche à mes bras…c'est excitant. Je lui lèche le cou, commençant de la base de l'oreille redescendant le long de la mâchoire, mordillant cette peau halé, la suçotant jusqu'à laisser ma marque. Je redescends encore jusque la clavicule, la mordant assez violement. Je suis vraiment trop serré à présent de l'entendre gémir, je lui enlève prestement ses vêtement et le voila nue sous moi avec un magnifique cadeau…j'enlève mon haut et déboutonne mon pantacour.

La chaleur est insoutenable, j'ai envie de le lécher, de l'entendre gémir encore et encore, de l'entendre crier, crier mon nom ! Je veux le sentir contre moi, je veux qu'il me sente en lui, je veux qu'il me supplie de le prendre et de continuer !

Je veux l'embrasser.

« Do…Dofla…mingo, dépêche toi… »

SI CA CE N'EST PAS UN APPEL AU VIOL JE CRIE MENSONGE ! Tant pis pour la délicatesse. J'enlève les derniers vêtements encore en lisse, prend son sexe dans ma main et commence des vas et viens. Je m'approche de sa bouche mais il pose sa main sur mon front, caressant ensuite ma joue puis enlevant mes lunettes. Je n'enlève jamais mes lunettes, même pendant l'acte ou quand je dors, je les gardes toujours. Mais je pense que je vais faire une exception pour cette fois. On se regarde dans les yeux et je happe sa bouche, le regardant encore alors qu'ils les avaient fermées au contact de mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassions avec ferveur, le feu nous consumant l'intérieur, l'envie nous poussant encore et encore. La passion du baiser contamina nos corps et je mis mon sexe a son entre, sans l'avoir préparé mais j'attendis son consentement. Il s'empala de lui-même, poussant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélanger. J'attendis, je ne pense pas que commencer à faire des mouvements alors que l'autre souffre soit très plaisant…

« Flamant rose…bouge… »

Je crois que c'est le signal, je commence des légers coups de bassin, faut pas le brusquer mon petit crocodile ! Il gémit, que s'est excitant, et je continue mes coup de butoir, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. C'est bon !

« Ah croco'…

-Dofla' ! Continue ! »

Je dois en profiter au maximum…je ne le reverrais surement plus après.

Je continuais mes coups de bassin quand un en particulier toucha un point précis, il hurla mon nom, me suppliant de recommencer a cet endroit, se que je fis. J'avais trouvé la prostate. C'était tellement bon ! Nous jouissions ensemble et nous retombions dans le lit, essoufflés. Je me redressai, m'enleva et m'écroula a ses cotés. Il vint se blottir contre moi et ramena la couverture sur nous. On était bien, ensemble. Je pensais qu'il allait me hurler dessus mais non, il s'est lové sur mon torse et respirait calmement. Pourtant je l'ai kidnappé, séquestrer et violer…quoi que, il était assez consentant, mais quand même !

« J'aime tes yeux. »

Je suis assez surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et surtout, moi qui déteste mes yeux les trouvant trop plissé, lui il les aime bien ?

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, ses joues sont rouges et il est en train de faire la moue. C'est trop mignon.

« Je préfère les tiens mon Croco… »

Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres. Il approfondi le baiser, fit tournoyer nos langue en un ballet, explorant ma cavité buccale…

Et mince, c'est bien se que je craignais. Je suis tombé dans les landes du sentiment que je voulais à tout prix éviter. L'amour.

« Do…Doflamingo, je peux rester sur ton navire pour un temps indéterminé ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de navire avec un quelconque équipage, je n'ai pas de but a proprement parler alors il serrait mieux pour moi de prendre une pause et de suivre le cours des choses.

-A une condition.

-laquelle ? Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-pendant le temps ou tu resteras sur mon navire, tu devras refaire ce que l'on vient de faire à chaque fois que je te le demanderais.

-Que…Sérieux ? »

Je l'embrassai encore une fois, lui montrant que oui j'étais sérieux. Il fit un sourire en coin craquant et accepta.

« Je crois bien que je vais rester longtemps, trèèèèèèès longtemps ! »

**The End**


End file.
